A Seeing Eye Beast
by Pricat
Summary: Kayley Scalander who is Newt's niece ends up caring for and having a thunderbird as her seeing eye beast but adventures ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this, after doing Fantastic Beasts related art stuff in art class, it made me imagine that Newt's niece had a seeing eye thunderbird, since that is Frank's species but I still really am in love with him so hope that other fans enjoy, but still writing A Wizard and Frank along with Being With Frank Again.**

 **In this story, Frank finds a thunderbird egg in an empty nest, and decides to take it to Newt since he is amazing with magical creatures but the egg hatches, into a baby thunderbird which imprints with Newt's young niece, Kayley who is partially sighted and could use a loyal friend, just like Frank is to her uncle.**

* * *

It was midnight in Arizona, as a certain orange feathered thunderbird was flying through the skies but still getting used to being free, and without Newt but was sensing somebody that could use Newt's help, as it was a thunderbird egg which made Frank curious, because he had no clue that there were eggs from his species but needed to show Newt, flying off with the egg in his talons.

Plus it would take a while to get to England, where Newt lived but was hoping that his wizard could help him, flying to England with a lot of strength in his wings so could make it to England in a few days, hoping that the egg was safe and finally made it to England after a few days so was exhausted, plus it was early morning.

He was squawking softly, as not to arouse any Muggles who might be up this time of the morning, seeing that Newt was awake but very surprised, seeing Frank here wondering what was wrong.

"Holy cow, Frank what're you doing here?" Newt asked the Orange feathered thunderbird.

It was a few days later and Frank had made it to England, but Newt saw the egg in his wings, making the male wizard surprised but they both heard footsteps, seeing a young girl with short brown hair, in orange pyjamas making Frank curious.

"Uncle Newt, who's that, is it one of your cool beast friends, from your suitcase?" she asked softly.

"Yes he is, this is Frank, but he found something intresting, in Arizona, where he comes from." Newt told her.

Frank sensed the girl was a witch, but saw she was partially sighted, seeing her gently place a hand on his wing, like Newt would, seeing she had a gentle touch, like Newt squawking softly.

"Kayley, I need to take this egg, to a certain place, you think you can help Frank?" Newt said, seeing her nod seeing him go towards a certain suitcase, making her impressed but sigh.

"Aww are you hungry, or thirsty, after flying, and did you fly all the way here?" Kayley asked Frank as he was lying on her uncle's couch but he could trust the girl, as she was a Scalamander seeing her bring him water and food, which he was appreciating getting that she was shy, like him around strangers.

"I'm Kayley, but my parents sent me, to live with my uncle Newt, who is amazing but teaching me, about magical creatures like you." she told him makimg him grin, at her while she was stroking him gently, like Newt would seeing Newt there, grinning at the scene before him knowing that maybe the baby thunderbird could help Kayley, as it grew up.

* * *

"Is Frank alright, uncle Newt, why did he come here?" Kayley asked.

"He found an egg, belonging to his species, and he felt, that we could take care of it." Newt told her, as they were having breakfast, but Kayley just wanted to cuddle Frank more, making Newt smile at this, because he knew his niece was into magi zoology like him, plus she had been impressed, hearing her aunt had breeder Fancy hippogriffs.

"We should let him sleep, as flying to here took a lot, out of him, as he flew here from Arizona." Newt told her, while eating pancakes seeing the Niffler had gotten out of the suitcase again, makimg Kayley chuckle at his antics.

He pp"Maybe we should give him shiny things, it might make him stay in the suitcase." she said, holding the Niffler in her arms gently, stroking him gently, giving him shiny things which was making him happy, stunning Newt, knowing she was ready to have her own beast as a pet plus it would help her, because her parents wanted her to go to Hogwarts yet Kayley felt she was not ready.

He was leading her into the suitcase, but saw the egg that Frank had brought was ready to hatch, making Kayley excited, because she knew that seeing a creature hatch would be amazing, making Newt grin at her words.

"Yes, but it's bringing another thunderbird into this world, which might become your pet." Newt told her.

"Aww, it's so cute, just like Frank is, but it's a boy, like him, we should call him Bolt." Kayley told him, seeing the baby like it, imprinting with her, like how she was imprinting with him, like Newt had with Frank, after he found and freed him.

"I'm gonna see, if Frank needs me, you and Bolt stay and get acquainted." Newt told her.

He was leaving the suitcase, but going out of the suitcase, going to the living room seeing Frank on the couch happy to see him, hearing him say that Kayley was bonding with the baby thunderbird, naming it Bolt, making Frank impressed knowing Kayley was becoming like Newt.


	2. Bonding More

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but I like where it's going.**

 **In this chapter, Kayley is bonding with Bolt more, plus Newt wants to help her gain some confidence in herself, since she got accepted into Hogwarts, plus Kayley meets Florian and Fortescue, who are Frank's twin sons whom she finds adorable like Bolt.**

* * *

"You think, that Frank's alright, going back to Arizona on his own, uncle?" Kayley asked.

"Yes, as I taught him, to fend for himself, but Bolt is different, because he is your seeing eye beast, plus we have to teach him how to help you." Newt told her looking at a photo of Frank which he had added to his locket.

It was a few days later, and Frank had flown back to Arizona, where he belonged plus Newt had been talking to him earlier that morning, while Bolt and Kayley had been sleeping, but very proud of Frank, knowing he was a very good Hufflepuff of beasts hoping that one of his legs that bore the wounds of being chained was okay, which made Kayley very curious while having Bolt in her arms gently.

"He was being held by traffickers, that chained him, when I found him in Egypt, so I freed him but promised to return him, to Arizona but living in a cave with his mate, Merida raising their sons, Florian and Fortescue, but no, it won't happen to Bolt." Newt explained relieving her.

She did not want the same thing to happen to Bolt, which Newt could understand plus saw that his niece had gotten accepted into Hogwarts seeing Kayley frown, at his excitement, making Bolt wonder what was wrong.

"She just needs time, to get used to things plus I don't think that she's excited about going to Hogwarts, plus maybe you can help her." Newt told the male thunderbird infant seeing Kayley playing with Bolt which was cute, plus knew she was an natural with magical creatures, just like him hoping that Frank was alright in Arizona.

"I'm sure he's fine, uncle Newt, but proud of you, he cares about you very much, and just like Bolt with me." Kayley told him.

Newt grinned with pride at his niece, because she was very sweet, but was hoping that she might want to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

That afternoon, Kayley was with her uncle in his suitcase, tending to his beasts, but she was also playing with Bolt and helping him make friends with some of the beasts making Newt grin seeing the beasts curious, about the girl with Newt as he explained, seeing them impressed plus Pickett kept peeking out of Newt's pocket at the girl.

"She's still getting used to things here, so give her time, plus we have to help her see, how amazing getting into Hogwarts is, Pickett." Newt told him, seeing Florian and Fortescue here, making Bolt curious, yet shy, because Frank's kids were being hyper making Kayley grin,at their mischief.

"You two have to be calm in here, and yes my niece made a friend that is your species, so be nice." Newt told them seeing them going over, to where Bolt was playing with Kayley, who was waving her arms like wings, which Bolt was copying which Newt was impressed by, guessing she was teaching him things he needed to know.


	3. Meeting Her Uncle's Friends

"Uncle Newt, you alright, who's Tina?" Kayley asked.

"A friend of mine, but you'll like her, and saw you were teaching Bolt." Newt said.

"Yeah, he had to learn to fly, right, like Frank and his sons, right?" Kayley replied.

Right now it was early evening, so Newt was getting ready for dinner, plus a few friends were coming over, which made him excited and a little nervous, plus had already fed the beasts their dinners, so things should be quiet down there, plus Bolt was on Kayley's shoulder, which was very cute in Newt's opinion telling her to go get washed up, seeing her go upstairs.

* * *

 _I hope they like being here, as this is the first time, they've ever been here, they probably think I live in the suitcase which is irony, since I spend a lot of time there._

He could hear giggling from upstairs, guessing Kayley and Bolt were having fun upstairs, seeing Tina and Queenie appear along with Jacob making Newt grin, hoping they weren't too taken aback by the fact he lived in a house, and not the suitcase like they were imagining.

* * *

"It's good to see you too, but excuse the noise from upstairs, that's just my niece." Newt said.

"Wow, you're watching her, is she like us, you know?" Queenie asked seeing Newt nod seeing Queenie and Jacob had brought dessert, guessing it was strudel, like last time, seeing Bolt running or flying downstairs surprising them, seeing a young girl coming after him, scooping him up gently in her arms, wondering if these were her uncle's friends, seeing Newt nod.

"This is my niece, Kayley, and her pet thunderbird, Bolt, she's a bit shy." Newt said.

"Aww, she's cute, but did a certain thunderbird find a kid, and trust you with it?" Jacob asked Newt.

Newt knew that his best friend was hopeful to hear what antics the beasts had caused, since the last time they'd met, but was telling him but Queenie noticed that both Bolt and Kayley were shy, knowing the girl could trust them as she was exploring, making Tona sigh at her sister..

"It's alright, as some of the beasts are like that, especially Nigel." Kayley told her, making Tina get it.

"That's good, but did your uncle tell you, about us?" Tina replied seeing her nod.

Newt grinned, as he knew that he had been shy when in New York, until letting Jacob help him foubd up some of his beasts that had escaped from the suitcase, so was hoping maybe Kayley would let Tina beca friend, along with Queenie, hoping the blond was not trying to read her mind.

"Oh yeah we brought dessert, Newt, you know?" Jacob told him.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, but Kayley was feeding Bolt, because he was hungry, which Tina found cute, knowing the girl was like Newt or would grow up to be a magizoologists, hoping she would cause a stir, like her uncle had when they'd first met seeing Kayley eating, guessing she did not know what to say, unaware Nigel had gotten out and wa

s under the table.

"Uncle Newt, a certain money loving beast is under the table." she said.

Newt was astounded that Nigel had gotten out, hoping that his friends from New York had money or shiny things so was catching him before he had the chance, to ruin dinner going to the suitcase, impressing Jacob, Queenie and Tina wondering how the youngster had sensed the Niffler was under the table.

"I could hear him, but my senses are heightened, you know?" Kayley said softly.

Queenie and Tina got it, along with Jacob, now realising how she had a thunderbird as her pet, guessing that Newt was helping her, seeing the brunette haired girl nod, just as Newt rejoined them.

"Sorry about that, but good thing that Kayley noticed, or dinner would be ruined." he told them makingKayley giggle.

"I was remembering the other day when you were making cauldron cake, and Florian and Fortescue tried to help, but ended up making quite the mess." Kayley said, making Newt smile at that.

"They're Frank's sons and very mischievous, thinking because I am their godfather, they can get away with it, but Kayley finds them adorable like her one, Bolt." Newt told them, impressing Tina.

But Kayley was impressed, seeing strudel but also cookies shaped like her uncle's beasts, making Newt surprised, guessing Jacob had been inspired by their adventures seeing Kayley impressed, eating making Jacob grin.


	4. A Few Months Later

"It's alright boy, Uncle Newt and I have to go out, but we'll be back soon." Kayley told Bolt.

It was a few months later after his egg had hatched, and now Bolt was a toddler of sorts according to Newt which Kayley thought cute Pkus Bolt wad becoming chubby, which she thought was adorable but right now, said thunderbird chick was having a meltdown, because Kayley had to go with Newt and he wanted her to stay.

"Bolt calm down, as you might create a mini storm that might damage the house, or hurt Kayley, do you really want that to happen?" Newt said firmly, like how he dealt with Florian and Fortescue,Frank's young sobs when they got like this.

Bolt was beginning to calm down a bit, making Newt relieved leaving his niece to deal with Bolt, as she was pouring a lot of milk into a bowl for Bolt as it would help him get sleepy, since it happened after these things happened, seeing him drinking up and belching, making her giggle because it was cute.

She put him onto her bed as he liked sleeping there, after drinking milk, and already getting sleepy, kissing his little feathery head before grabbing her bag and leaving her room, hoping Bolt would sleep until she got back, making Newt relieved that she was ready, as they were leaving the house.

They were going to Hogsmeade for a little bit, since it was still the holidays, but seeing Dementors made Kayley nervous, until Newt used the Patronus spell which relieved her but also him because they bothered him too, at least he could summon his Patronus to help, but Kayley didn't have one yet, making him decide to teach her that spell just in case.

"T-Thanks Uncle, those things are scary, but it's alright now." Kayley said making him get it, as Dementors did freak out young wizards and witches, knowing chocolate would help, going to HoneyDuke's and getting chocolate frogs, seeing Kayley wonder, if her uncle would get his own card, because he had taken on Grinwald Grimes, making Newt sigh.

"I don't know, Wr have to wait and see." Newt to,d her.

* * *

Kayley was lying on her bed in thought, after returning from being out with her uncle, because he had explained about the Patronus spell, that you had to think of your happiest memory which would help summon your Patronus seeing Bolt awake or beginning to stir happy to see her as she sat up, cuddling him, even though Newt was trying to get him not to do things like that, or get into Kayley's bed in the middle of the night, but he was still little.

"Sorry buddy, I was just trying to figure something out, that Uncle Newt showed me, to protect from Dementors." she said hearing him whimper but calming down after she stroked his wing, hoping things would be alright.

While downstairs, she and Bolt saw a pitcher of Butterbeer, which was a really good drink, seeing Bolt curiously get up onto the kitchen table but drinking some through a straw, liking it as it was giving him a buzz, making Kayley giggle, drinking as well hoping her uncle had not seen that Bolt had tried it seeing him doing loop de loops which was amusing.

"Whoa Bolt be careful, as you might get hurt, or sick." Kayley told him.

Newt was impressed that this was happening, hoping that Bolt was alright wondering what had given him quite tne boost in energy unaware that the chubby thunderbird chick had tried Butterbeer, seeing him calm down after a while making Kayley happy, knowing that her friend was happy.


	5. Panic Attack

It was a few months later and Kayley noticed that Bolt was a bit older which impressed her and Newt, plus the male thunderbird was beginning to tune into Kayley's aura which Newt guessed was a good thing since she might be going to Hogwarts so Bolt was curious yet also nervous about things being on the cusp of puberty.

 _I hope that I can do this, keep her safe like Newt and Frank explained, since Kayley is special._

Newt sensed that the male thunderbird youngster was moody, which was a sign of the fact he might be starting to enter puberty, which would be intresting along with Kayley learning to understand her best beast friend and his moods seeing Frank there wondering what the heck was going on, sensing Bolt's mood.

"I'm just worried alright, as thimgs are becoming confusing!" Bolt told him, making Frank get it, thimgs were getting confusing for both him and Kayley which was understandable knowing Newt was helping Kayley.

"Something's making Bolt freaked out, uncle." Kayley told Newt makimg Newt get it, hoping nothing crazy would happen, because of this feelijg a gust of wind. Inside, making him nervous knowing Bolt might be having a meltdown, seeing him fly off to cool down before either doing damage or hurting somebody, which relieved Kayley.

"He gets like that a bit, uncle but he cools down, sooner or later." Kayley told him.

"It is alright, as he's hitting puberty, meaning he might be like that more." Newt told her.

She hoped that Bolt would be alright, knowing that Frank was like that, when he'd been Bolt's age seeing Newt nod, knowing that Bolt might not be able to curl up onto his niece's bed longer now he was growing up, making Frank get it, knowing Bolt was like Kayley, hoping Hogwarts could handle a pre-teenaged thunderbird like Bolt.

"We should let Frank handle him, as he seems to be able to calm him in th

* * *

Frank found Bolt on the roof of the Scamander house, making the adult male thunderbird wonder, what had made the pre-teen thunderbird male anxious, knowing right now, no Muggles were around hearing Bo,t breathing deeply.

"I'm just upset, maybe scared in case I can't help Kayley, you know?" Bolt told him.

"You already are, as ever since you hatched from your egg, you've been helping her, by being her friend or her best beast friend, as she says plus you have to help her, make friends when she's at school but I get it." Frank replied to him ruffling his hair feathers with a talon making Bolt smile.

"You have a point, Frankie, as I care about her." Bolt told him making him chuckle.

"We should get inside, you know?" Frank said, seeing Bolt shrug his feathery shoulders taking off into the cloudy skies, making Frank shake his head, hoping he would be safe, making Newt wonder what was going on, as Frank told him deciding not to tell Kayley, because she would get upset, or worry about Bolt getting into trouble.

"Is Bolt okay, did he calm down yet?" Kayley asked making Newt sigh, hoping Bolt would come back in a while, hiding this from Kayley.

Later that late evening, Bolt returned feeling better, feeling bad that Kayley had been worrying about him, entering their room through the window seeing she was asleep, getting onto the bed, feeling her stroke his wing in sleep.


	6. Summer Antics

"So, what is Hogwarts like?" Bolt asked.

It was the middle of Summer, and Kayley was having fun with not just her uncle but Bolt and the beasts, yet getting her letter forvHogwarts had made her nervous, despite Newt being excitable so Bolt sensed that his best human friend was scared, wanting to calm her.

"It's the top school for witchcraft and wizardy, only the otjer kids aren't going to like me, or find me odd, plus what if I don't get sorted into Hufflepuff?" Kayley confided to the pre-teen thunderbird male.

"Hey, I like you and so does Newt's beast friends, so I know the kids at Hogwarts will like you too, plus I'll be there." Bolt assured her, unawsre her uncle Thesus was here, curious about why his niece was talking to a thunderbird seeing Newt sigh, he wanted Kayley to be her own person like him.

"I think you're rubbing off on her, Newton, you know?" he said, making Newt relieved seeing him leave.

Frank was nuzzling Newt's shoulder as he cared about Newt very much, along with the other beasts, plus was making tea wondering if Bolt and Kayley were alright, wondering what they were talking about hearing Kayley tell him making Newt go ask Kayley, yet she was being quiet.

"She was worrying about going to Hogwarts, but I was assuring her that it would be fine." Bolt told him.

Newt got it, especially the worrying about not being sorted into Hufflepuff making him sigh, hugging her, which was relaxing Kayley making Bolt relieved because he cared about her, hoping that he could help her, when they got to Hogwarts seeing Newt grin knowing he could, despite the male pre-teen thinderbird drinking Butterbeer making Frank sigh.

"Whoa pace yourself, as that stuff makes you hyper." Newt warned him.

* * *

It was evening and Newt was getting ready, as he was going on a date night with Tina, making Kayley happy for him guessing they were going to have fun, unawsre he was going to take Tina on a ride, which Frank was helping with making Bolt curious as he did not know that wizards and witches could ride Thunderbird's making Kayley curious.

"Let's hope no chaos happens while we're gone, since Frank is not there, to keep things in check." Kayley said.

Bolt got it, so they wer ordering in ignoring Nigel's attempts to hoard the shiny stuff, before Newt got home with Frank, and making the Niffler male annoyed, getting an idea knowing how much Bolt loved Butterbeer, so grabbing a bottle from the fridge, making the pre-teen male thinderbird wonder what he was up to.

"Nothing, I thought you'd want a drink, you know?" Nigel to,d him, seeing him pop open the cork using his talons making sure nobody got hurt and nothing got broken from him shooting it off the top of the bottle, drinking or gulping it down, belching making Nigel chuckle, knowing Bolt would get very hyper, so he could get his paws on shiny things.

"Bolt Scamander you alright, how did you get your talons on a whole bottle of Butterneer?" Kayley asked softly stroking his Chibby wing hearing him tell her as Frank and Newt returned from their night, guessing something exciting had happened, seeing shiny things had went missing making Kayley sigh leading a sleepy Bolt up to her room.

"Just rest, as you're tired, plus uncle Newt can help later." Kayley said tucking him into his nest bed, since he was getting too big to sleep with Kayley but it was alright.

,


End file.
